User talk:TimeSoul
Welcome Hi, welcome to Detentionaire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Animal Crossing Leader page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CMR Rosa (Talk) 12:27, March 4, 2012 Hello there ACL, You have my full support for your Administrator campaign. I've been helping CMR with the Wiki and if there's anything you need here, I'll see what I can do.Brandon Storm9 20:01, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Thats great and all But CMR is the admin and founder here you should tell him these things.Brandon Storm9 20:42, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Saw your handy work on the home page, very nice! If I could be so bold to suggest, perhaps the background should be done in the colors of the opening sequence.Brandon Storm9 00:37, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey sorry I did't talk to you sooner I had a busy day, yes you can be a temporary administrator and I saw what you did with the home page nice. Yes I don't know how I need your help. I made you an administrator and I was wondering would you consider helping out in other wikis I made? I just want to say that I love the new Detentionairepedia and as for the other wiki the first one I think you can help with is Code: Total Drama Reality Wik since you work on the Total Drama Island fanfiction wiki, can you check it out? Yes I do like the logo you made and your going to have to edit on the CTDR wiki for me to promote you to customize it. If I could be so bold to suggest? Black text on this grayish brown background is a little hard to read, maybe white text instead. Oh and congrates on your admin thing.Brandon Storm9 15:40, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I agree with the text/background issue. A brighter text would be better. Jall Hey ACL, you might wanna consider changing the polls since Detentionaire is only on youtube and teletoon. How about what is your favorite Detentionaire Character.Brandon Storm9 22:40, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey ACL can you figure out who Keeps saying that episode two is called Jock Stars and Suspend them.Brandon Storm9 16:17, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey I'm one of the creators of the show... thxs so much for doing what u are doing.... contact me... i have some classified photos of early det stuff... i think u'd like.... ranxerox76 yup... I really have no clue how to use this site... so bare with me as i try to figure it out... I uploaded an old Lee photo did that show up? thats an old one of Holger. We wanted him to be viking like... but then with Biffy being big. it didn't workRanxerox76 20:50, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I actually forget... but I send an email to my partner... he'll knowRanxerox76 20:54, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Dr. Alfred Ping is Lee's dad... he's not an MD... but a scientist doctor.... Sean Cullen does the taz's voice in 28 sneezes 03:13, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey just curious... u mention that Lee is Asian Canadian....do u know what country in asia lee is from? Oh also what is you're favorite clique Ranxerox76 20:12, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Animal Crossing Leader I just want to say thinks for your help with the Detentionare Wiki, this wiki never would have grow this much with out your help keep up the good work and can you put Brandon Storm9 name on the frount page of the Detentionare wiki, I think because I think he deserve to be on the frount page as much as me, you and Ranxerox76 CMR Rosa? Ah Thanks. I never been an admin before. personally while I think it's nice of u to add to to the front page...I'd rather not be there, I like to saty behind the scenes...if thats okRanxerox76 15:24, March 16, 2012 (UTC) there needs to be a Joe Walsh Funk#49 episode.... what will that be... hmmmm.... what does it feel like? Plotting something Ranxerox76 23:09, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Your are a great help with the Detentionaire Wiki, I was wondering do you think you can help with the other wikis I made? CMR Rosa That picture with lynch and that shadow was a good theory. but we know nothing about vice principle victoria, and besides lee, she was the only one not covered in goop from the prank. ~lee ping's girl. I just noticed something, since Cam's first name isn't Jose maybe we should change his portal. Just a thought.Brandon Storm9 13:34, April 5, 2012 (UTC) You created the logo and background?? That's really cool! I love all the effort you put onto this wiki, over 400 edits, that's insane! The logo's my favorite though, I like how you added the "pedia" after "Detentionaire" and incorporated the green apple splat logo on it. Cool stuff :) MsDollabillYall♥ 23:13, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I really like the Zelda background, the pattern on it is pretty neat! And what is the Detentionaire Fanon? I'm just taking a guess here, but does it have something to do with fan fiction? Btw, do you have any idea when season 2 will play? And thank you for noticing my username!! :) That sounds pretty cool! Ill definately check it out, thanks for letting me know :) MsDollabillYall♥ 00:21, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Animal Crossing Leader me CMR Rosa and Brandon Storm9 are going to do a interview with Ranxerox76 about Detentionaire do you what in? Daniel aka Ranxerox has requested that all questions asked be about pre-existing episodes (EX: what is Mrs. Ping's first name) so as to avoid spoilers for upcoming episodes, but you can ask other questions the blog is up. Hey ACL! Ive been screen capping like crazy, and Ive noticed that the Lee Ping Gallery is getting flooded with photos. Some wikis have an entire page dedicated to photos of a specific episode, character, ect. And I was wondering if it would be a good idea to set one up for Lee Ping. Idk, just a thought... If you rather just have me not add anymore to that gallery, let me know Thank you!! MsDollabillYall♥ 22:45, April 9, 2012 (UTC) It looks great! Thanks for doing that, I had no idea how to :/ Just makes me appreciate you admins even more :) MsDollabillYall♥ 00:38, April 10, 2012 (UTC)